


The Weight of Us

by hayj



Series: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, blackout au in which the Monroe sisters live and Miles is Charlie's father from the get go.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Part of the Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy Series. It was hard to know where to put this in the sequence of stories. It picks up after "A journey in time," Includes the entirety of "Close your eyes" and "What if I loved you," references parts of "Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy," and ends before  "The time has come."In other words, you'll need to read the series for this to make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of eighteen, Charlie Matheson lived a life better than most. She was the Daughter of General Miles Matheson, and wanted for nothing.

However, her father had made sure that she appreciated everything she had. Each school holiday and every summer vacation was spent working in some form of public capacity. Soup Kitchens, orphanages and hospitals were a staple of her and her brother’s lives since they had arrived in Philadelphia.  No job was too dirty for the Matheson children and because of that, they had earned the respect of the General’s men.

On this summer evening, though, it was all about Charlie's baby brother. Today was Danny’s sixteenth birthday and they had gathered at her father’s favorite tavern for his birthday celebration. They had a table up front and were waiting for the rest of their family to join them.

It was cool and dark inside the tavern, so Charlie was at the bar, requesting an extra candle for their table when movement outside the window caught her attention. Cocking her head, she had only managed to take a step forward when she found herself being thrown backwards, unable to breath. Vision blurred and ears ringing, she clutched her side where there was a searing pain, her hand sliding through a puddle of wetness. Turning her head, she saw Danny being held by her father and then suddenly, Bass appeared above her, his hand cupping her cheek as she peered up at him. 

Blinking once, Charlie's world went black.

“We need some gurneys here!” Miles yelled, clutching his dead nephew in his arms while his daughter hung to life, a piece of shrapnel sticking out of her side.

It took longer than they would have liked to get them and the other patrons out of the bar and to the hospital.

Sending Miles ahead with Charlie, Bass stayed behind, issuing orders to begin an investigation and to have Danny’s body sent under guard to the local undertaker. 

Jeremy appeared an hour later, relaying that Charlie had lost a lot of blood and was still being worked on. Bass nodded, closing his eyes as he said a silent prayer for her recovery. He couldn’t imagine her not being in his life. 

“Tell the doctors whatever they need. We’ll hold an old-fashioned blood drive if we need to,” he replied fiercely, climbing into the carriage that would take him back to Independence Hall.

* * *

Miles paced the hallways outside the surgery area for hours before they called him back to Charlie’s bedside. Running his fingers along her jaw, his gaze softened as he studied her face. She looked so young laying against the stark white sheets of the bed she was in. 

Picking up her hand, he brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips against her knuckles as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the bed beside her.

* * *

 

Opening her eyes slowly, Charlie swore that there wasn’t an inch of her body that didn’t hurt. Moving her hand, she felt something soft and looked down. 

There, next to her hip, lay Miles’ head. Wondering how long he had been here to have fallen so soundly asleep, she pushed his hair away from his face.

The slight scratch of her nails across his scalp had him jerking upright. “Charlie?”

“Hi, Daddy” she rasped out, her throat raw from the dust that was stirred up from the explosion.

Leaving his chair, Miles stepped towards the door, sticking his head out into the hall as he yelled for a doctor. Returning to her side, he helped her take a sip of water from the glass on the table beside her.

“How are you feeling, Sweetheart?”

“Hurt,” Charlie replied, her eyes closing against the pain. “How’s Danny? Is he here, too? Who’s with him?” she asked, attempting to get out of bed. 

“Charlie, stop! You’re in no shape to be getting out of this bed. They had you in surgery for hours. I almost lost you,” he choked out, remembering the last time he thought he had lost her, as Charlie looked up at him, lip trembling, “Danny’s gone, baby. I’m so sorry,” he broke, already reaching for her as her face crumbled. “He was already gone when we got there, there was nothing we could do.” Moving to sit on the bed, Miles lifted her onto his lap gently, holding her as she sobbed against his shirt.

When the doctor injected her with a sedative, Charlie held onto her father’s shirt as he lowered her back to the bed. “Why did she do it, Daddy? What did Danny ever do to her?”

“Who, Charlie?” Miles asked frantically, trying to keep her with him long enough to answer. “Who did this?”

“Nora,” she whispered next to his ear as the drugs pulled her under.

* * *

 

The next time Charlie woke, Bass was sitting in the chair beside her.  “Hey, Charlie. How are you feeling?” he asked, moving to sit beside her hip, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Still hurts,” she replied, lifting an arm to cover her face as the tears started flowing. 

 “I know,” Bass whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. “My heart hurts, too.”

Moving the arm covering her eyes to around his neck, Charlie cried.

* * *

 

It was the heat of the summer and there was only so long they could keep Danny’s body before burying him, so four days later, his funeral was held at  St John the Evangelist Church. As Miles helped her down the aisle, Charlie felt as if the entire city must have come to pay their respects to her brother. She’d never seen so many people in one place in all her life. 

 Jeremy had told her at the hospital that Danny’s death had turned the tide against the Rebels. He had become a martyr, a rallying cry for the Republic, because only monsters would kill an innocent child to make a point. 

Sitting in the front row between Miles and Bass, holding on more to Bass as Miles was trying to comfort Angela and Colt, Charlie laid her head against his shoulder as the service progressed. Laying his cheek against the top of her head, Bass pulled her in close.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the cemetery, she shied away from her father when it was time to make their way to the burial site. “I can’t,” she gasped, shaking her head. “I can’t, Daddy.” 

“You, don’t have to,” Bass said softly, smoothing a hand down her back. “I’ll stay here with her,” Bass assured his friend. 

With a nod, Miles helped his wife and son out of the carriage, joining Jeremy and Cindy as they made their way to the grave. 

Sitting back in the carriage seat, Bass pulled Charlie towards him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, holding her, much as he had at the church. 

With a shaky exhale, Charlie slumped tiredly against him. She had learned quickly over the last week that words weren’t needed when everyone else was suffering just as much as you were.

* * *

Arriving back at Independence Hall, Bass helped Charlie down from the carriage, watching closely as she held a hand to her side. 

“You take care of Angie and Colt. I’ll get Charlotte to her room and make sure she’s settled.” 

Miles nodded, kissing her on the forehead. “I love you, baby. I’ll stop by in a bit." 

“It’s okay, Daddy. Angie and Colt need you,” she said, giving him a small smile. “Bass’ll take care of me. He always does.” 

Letting the family go ahead of them, Bass and Charlie slowly made their way up the stairs. 

“Stay here,” Bass ordered, setting her down on her bed. 

Leaving the room, he returned a few minutes later, carrying the first aid supplies he kept in his room, along with a bottle of clear liquid. 

“Take a drink of this,” he said, handing her the bottle as he helped her stand. 

“Why? It’s not my mouth that’s bleeding,” she replied, pulling the cork out of the bottle and taking a drink as he unzipped her dress. 

“Because if anyone deserves a little numbness today it’s you,” he whispered near her ear, sliding the dress down over her shoulders. 

Guiding her back towards the bed, Bass helped her down, letting the top of the dress pool in her lap as he pulled the bandage away from her side. 

“At least it’s not infected,” he said, inspecting the wound. “Looks like you just managed to pop a couple of stitches.” 

Kneeling on the floor beside her, Bass took the bottle back and dousing a piece of cloth, carefully wiped the wound and then worked to clean the blood from her skin, pulling the dress and her panties down to expose her hip. 

Leaning back, Charlie propped herself up with her hands, looking down at Bass from where he knelt beside her.  “Thank you for not telling Daddy.” 

Looking up at her, Bass couldn’t help but to roam his eyes over her torso, clad only in her bra, before meeting her eyes. 

“You’re Dad has enough to worry about, right now,” Bass replied, dragging his eyes back to her wound. Placing a piece of gauze over the stitches, Bass taped it to her skin. 

“Good as new,” he finally said, pushing to his feet. “I want you to stay in bed the rest of the day. If it starts bleeding again have the guards send for me, okay?” 

“K,” Charlie said softly as he gathered his things. 

Brushing his thumb across her cheek, Bass bent over, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth. “I’ll check on you later.”

* * *

She spent the rest of the summer hidden on one General’s couch or the other as her public duties were forgotten in the wake of the family’s loss. 

She socialized with Jason, just enough to keep him happy, her heart no longer in the relationship for a variety of reasons, and once the fall semester at the Academy started, threw herself into her studies. 

The night her new baby brother was born, Charlie sank down into Bass’ arms crying her eyes out. 

“Everyone grieves at their own pace,” Bass had told her as he carried her up the stairs to her room. “You don’t have to adjust to anyone’s time table except your own.” 

Kicking off his boots, he climbed on the bed with her still in his arms and didn't leave till the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

 

Charlie walked down Chestnut Avenue beside her date, hands shoved in her pockets, listening distractedly as he babbled on about something that had happened at the Academy and his father's opinion of it. 

Jason was friendly, outgoing, easy on the eyes, an all-around good guy, and an excellent catch according to his mother, Julia, but he just wasn’t the catch for her. 

She sighed, kicking a rock aside with her toe as they continued, before a hand stopped her in her tracks, swinging her around.

She discovered Jason looking down at her with an amused smile. “You haven’t been listening to a thing I’ve said, have you?” he asked.

Charlie gave a half-hearted smile, “Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind tonight.”

Jason lifted a brow. “About the Academy or other things?”

Charlie looked over at the front of the Hall. Miles would be in the family quarters with Angela, Colt and the new baby, but she could see a light shining in Bass’ office and knew that he would be there working late; doing what he could to pick up the slack so that Miles could spend this time with his family.

Chewing on her lower lip, she looked back to Jason, knowing that it wasn’t fair to string him along. “Jason, I think we should stop seeing each other,” she said quickly, as if she were pulling off a bandage.

“No!” he exclaimed, grabbing her biceps tightly, before reining in his emotions and smoothing out the expression on his face. “Is it me? Have I done something to upset you? Please, Charlie, you know I’d do anything for you.”

“No, no, of course not, Jason. It’s me,” Charlie attempted to soothe him. “With the new baby and starting the Academy, I’m just overwhelmed right now.”

“That’s okay, that’s okay, we can take a break,” he replied earnestly.

Charlie shook her head, “I’m not asking for a break, Jason. I’m telling you that I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“But I love you,” he insisted, pulling her against him.

“No, Jason, you don’t, you just think that you do.” Charlie said sadly as she backed away, trying to put distance between them.  

“But what if I did? What if I did love you?” He asked, his eyes shining wetly in the torchlight that lined the street as he tightened his grip on her arms again.

“Please, Jason, you’re hurting me,” Charlie whimpered, trying to get away. “I’m so sorry, I wish I felt differently, I really do, but I just don’t feel that way about you.”  

Letting go of her abruptly, Jason took a step back, his face going cold. “Miss Matheson, thank you for the pleasure of your company this evening. I assume you can find your way back?” He asked, politely indifferent.

“Yes, thank you,” Charlie whispered, shocked at his behavior, watching as he walked away before turning towards home.

Taking a deep breath, she passed by the guards at the gate who gave her nothing more than a cursory glance. 

Quietly thanking the soldier who opened the door to the Hall for her, she groaned when she saw the open door to Bass’ office.

Tucking her head down, she made a beeline for the stairs.

She didn't even have a chance to set her shoe on the first step when she heard him calling out her name.

Silently cursing, she made her way back to his office, where he stood behind his desk, unbuttoning his jacket.

“Come in and shut the door, Charlotte,” he requested, walking over to the side board to pour two drinks.

Doing as he requested, Charlie made her way to the fireplace, holding out her chilled hands.

Bass joined her, handing her a drink.

Charlie raised a brow as he sat his on the mantle before removing his jacket. “You’re eighteen. I hardly think a nightcap will scandalize anyone.”

Picking up his glass he took a drink, looking her over. “Take off your jacket, Charlie.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, startled by the question.

“I said, take off your jacket,” he repeated with a look that Charlie had come to know over the years.

She closed her eyes with a sniffle. “You were watching.”

“Please don’t make me ask again.”

Setting her glass on a nearby table, she slipped her jacket off, tossing it on the couch with his.

Her nostrils flared when he took a step forward, eyes, and hands moving to caress the finger shaped bruises on her arms. “He hurt you,” Bass said quietly, meeting her eyes again. “Why?”

“I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore,” she answered, the tone of her voice pleading with him to drop it.

“That doesn’t excuse his behavior, Charlie. I won’t tolerate one of my future officers treating women like this.”

“Bass, please. Just let it go,” she pleaded.

“Why? Why should I excuse his behavior?” Bass asked, running his hands up and down her arms, watching as goose bumps broke out upon her skin.

“He told me that he loved me,” Charlie said, looking at the fire, refusing to meet his eyes as she said it.

Bass’ head jerked back a bit. “And you don’t feel the same way,” he stated.

With a shuddering breath, Charlie shook her head.

“Jason’s a charming young man, with a promising career. He’s considered quite the catch if I believe everything his Mother tells me,” Bass said, looking down at her.

He watched as she blushed a lovely shade of pink, before taking a step closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “What if I were the one that said I love you?” He asked softly, dipping his head to tug the lobe he had just exposed with his teeth.

“You don’t mean that,” Charlie whispered as he moved his lips to suckle the skin just behind her ear.

“And what if I did?” Bass asked, pulling away to look in her eyes, “What if I did love you?”

“Tell me. Tell me and find out,” she demanded.

Smiling so big his dimples were showing, Bass cupped her face with his hands, leaning down so that their lips were nearly touching. “I love you,” he whispered, just before his lips descended upon hers. 

His lips were soft, brushing against her own as his tongue swiped across her lips, causing her to give a small gasp at the feel. Sucking on her bottom lip, Bass nipped it with his teeth, before soothing the sting. 

Heart racing, Charlie gave a small moan, as she leaned towards him, her thumbs hooking into the waistband of his wool trousers. 

Taking that as a sign of acceptance, Bass pressed a hand against her back, while threading the fingers of the other through her hair, pulling her flush against him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it at his leisure. 

When he eventually broke the kiss, trailing his lips down along her jaw, a cool hand wrapped around the back of her neck, Charlie's chest was heaving. 

“I need to go,” she gasped, her tongue darting out to lick the taste of him off her lips.  “Daddy will be wondering where I’m at.” Slowly, she backed away from him, before fleeing the room.

Running a finger over his lips, Bass watched her go with thoughtful eyes before walking over to his desk to jot down a brief memo, calling out for a guard to have it delivered.

He waited until he heard the muffled slam of her bedroom door before picking up her untouched glass, carrying it with him to his cold empty room.

* * *

 

The next day, when Bass arrived in the dining room for breakfast, Miles was already there, frown securely in place. “What did you do to Charlie?” he barked before Bass had even taken his seat.

“Excuse me?” Bass asked, placing his napkin on his lap as a servant set a plate in front of him.

“You were still in your office when Charlie got home last night, and now she won’t come out of her room,” Miles explained as if this justified his accusation.

Bass hummed in response, even as internally he gave a relieved sigh that Charlie hadn’t divulged the events that had transpired in his office just yet. They would need to have a talk soon. “I believe that she and young Neville broke things off last evening. She was quite upset when she arrived home.”

Miles frown turned into a look of surprise as he picked up his fork. “Really? Did she say what happened?

“It’s my understanding that she doesn’t return his feelings and when she attempted to let him down gently, he didn’t take things well.”

Miles’ daddy radar immediately went off at what Bass wasn’t saying. “He hurt her?” he ground out from between his teeth as his knuckles went white around his fork.

“It’s already been taken care of,” Bass replied, turning his attention to his plate. “He’s been given a commission and will be serving his last term of the academy on the border.”

Miles gave a *hmpft* from between pursed lips, muttering under his breath as he continued his breakfast.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Bass picked up the paper lying on the table next to his plate.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning before he saw her again. 

Coming down the stairs with her brother, dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, she stopped when she saw him. 

“Good morning, Charlie, Colt.”

“Uncle Bass! Charlie's taking me out riding,” the little boy said enthusiastically as he bounced to his Uncle's side. “Wanna come?” 

Bass grinned at his nephew. “I'd love to, Colt, as long as your sister doesn't mind.”

“Charlie doesn't mind, do you, Charlie?” the little boy asked his sister, clamoring into his seat as the staff began to serve them. 

Charlie couldn't help but smile at the boy’s enthusiasm. His parents had given him a pony for Christmas, but with his brother’s early arrival there had been few opportunities for Miles to take him out. Reaching over, she ruffled his hair. “Nah, I don't mind, peanut. We'll show Uncle Bass how it's done,” she said, giving him a wink before looking over at Bass who was staring at her like he wanted to eat her whole and lick her bones.  

Making an affronted noise for his nephew's benefit, Bass smiled at the boy. “Why isn't Daddy taking you?”

“Stupid baby,” William grumbled as he pushed a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

Bass bit back a chuckle as he looked to Charlie for a more concise answer. 

“William’s been fussy and everyone on the second floor is getting a bit grumpy,” Charlie explained. “I offered to take Colt out for a few hours.”

“Ahh,” Bass replied. “That explains why Miles was such a grump yesterday morning.”

Charlie shrugged. “Sorry about that.”

Bass waived her off. “We’ll talk later,” he said, looking at her pointedly. 

With a blush, Charlie gave a quick nod, her eyes darting to Colt to see if he was listening, before looking down at her plate.

* * *

 

Finishing his breakfast, Bass left them there to go change, slipping on a pair of jeans that he rarely ever wore. 

Grabbing his coat, hat and gloves, he headed downstairs, looking forward to spending the day with two of his favorite people.

* * *

 

Piling into the covered carriage that would take them to the stables, Charlie and Bass pulled the lap blankets up over their charge and let him fill the space with his animated observations as they observed each other silently over his head.

Once they arrived at the stables, the grooms rushed to get their mounts saddled and with just two guards, they headed outside the city gates, following the road that circled the city letting Colt run and jump his pony when the ground was safe and posed little threat.  The one time that he fell, Bass had grabbed Charlie’s arm, preventing her from rushing to the child's side, as Colt got up and brushed himself off with a sniffle as Bass encouraged him to get back on and try it again. This time, when he succeeded, they all cheered and he forgot all about his earlier spill.

“Thank you,” she mouthed as Colt chattered excitedly about his conquest with the guards that had joined him.

With hooded eyes, Bass smiled with a tilt of his head.

By the time they had circled the city, several hours had passed and Colt’s teeth were chattering. Wrapping him up in the carriage blankets they sent him home with the guards and strict instructions to tell Cook that Uncle Bass said he could have some warm cider and pie with his lunch.

Smiling as his little, mittened hands waved goodbye out the window, Charlie and Bass headed back into the stable to help brush down their mounts. 

Working together in silence, they were ready when the carriage returned for them a while later.

* * *

Helping Charlie into the carriage, Bass leaned back, speaking to the driver before joining her, bundling them up against the cold. Scooting close, Charlie lifted his arm and snuggled into his side. With a chuckle, Bass wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close as they held hands under the blankets.

She was surprised when they pulled up to a small bar near the Hall that she knew he and his staff often frequented. Sending the carriage away, he took her hand, leading her into the building. 

Having never been in this particular establishment, she was surprised at its condition. Gleaming brass and thick curtains set the scene for matching tables and chairs and a polished wood floor. Keeping a hold of his hand, Charlie followed him towards the back of the room to a small table in a dimly lit corner. 

It was doubtful that anyone would be able to discern their identity unless they were standing right next to the table, much like the waitress that appeared out of the darkness.

“Two hot whiskeys, Karla,” Bass ordered before taking off his hat and gloves, stuffing them into his coat pockets as Charlie did the same, shivering in the cool air of the bar. 

“Come here,” he said softly, pulling her chair closer so that he could drape his arm over the back of it. Cupping her jaw, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, before leaning in to kiss her softly, nuzzling her nose as they pulled away slightly, letting her turn her face into his neck as Karla returned with their drinks. 

“Here,” he rasped out, picking up one of the cups and pressing it into her hand. “It’ll take the chill off.” 

Lifting the glass to her lips, Charlie took a sip, closing her eyes as the honey laced whiskey warmed a path straight to her stomach. 

“Better?” he asked as he nosed her ear. 

“Better,” she agreed, chasing the taste across her lips, before taking another sip. Turning towards him, Charlie took a breath before looking up at him. “Did you mean what you said the other night?” 

“Every word,” Bass replied softly, playing with the ends of her hair. “I’ve watched you grow into a beautiful woman, Charlie. You’re intelligent, kind, caring and thoughtful. You’re everything I admire in a woman.” 

Charlie smirked. “Should I be worried that you’ve been coveting a teenage girl?”

 Bass gave a quiet huff as he picked up his glass and took a drink. 

“It’s not like I’ve been lusting after you since you were a child,” he replied.  “It wasn’t until your birthday that I even remotely began thinking of you in that way, and in my defense it was your father’s fault.” 

“Daddy? What has he got to do with anything?” 

Bass smiled. “He’s never liked Jason, you know that and he sure didn’t like the way he was pawing all over you at your birthday party. He pointed out how grown up you were now and how you could make a better and safer match than Tom’s brat, and I think he’s absolutely right.” 

Charlie pulled back with a frown. “Are you saying that you’re only attracted to me because my father wants you to be?” 

Bass shook his head with a chuckle. “No, what I’m saying is that I’ve finally realized what’s been under my nose this entire time,” leaning back in, he slipped his hand around her neck, pulling her mouth down to his. 

Charlie leaned into him with a moan, breaking the kiss with a startled gasp, when a group of Militia burst noisily into the bar.   

Bass pushed her drink towards her as he picked up his own. “I would never embarrass you,” he said softly, leaning an elbow on the table to block their conversation, “and if this is what you want, we’ll take at a speed that you’re comfortable with.” 

 With a nod, Charlie finished her drink. 

Digging in his pocket, Bass laid a few diamonds on the table before standing. “We should probably get back before Miles thinks I’ve taken advantage of you.” 

Charlie snorted as he helped her on with her coat. “What do you call this?” she asked. 

“This was me  _ telling _ you that I want to take advantage of you,” he grinned in reply.

* * *

A few months later, a week before her nineteenth birthday, Bass officially asked Charlie if he could escort her to her Birthday Ball. 

As the only daughter of The Republic, Miles spared no expense on throwing Charlie a lavish party, even by Republic standards, every year and this year was no exception. 

“I’d like that,” Charlie replied softly, excited at the prospect of making their relationship public.

* * *

Meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, Bass took her hand and brought it to his lips. “You look lovely,” he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Thank you,” she replied softly, taking his arm, as he escorted her into the large room that they used as a ballroom. 

As soon as Miles saw her, he pointed to the small orchestra in the corner to begin playing. 

Escorting Charlie out onto the dance floor, Bass pulled her up against him and swept her into a waltz. After making a round of the floor, there was a smattering of light applause and other guests began to join them. 

Once the dance ended, Bass whisked her off the floor as they joined Angie and Miles near the refreshments. 

“You look stunning,” Angie told the her, leaning forward to hug the girl that she thought of as a daughter, “and very happy.” 

“Thank you,” Charlie replied, her eyes sparkling with joy as she looked at Bass. “I am.”  

* * *

As the night drew to a close, Charlie and Bass stepped out of the french doors and onto the back lawn, taking a stroll through the torch lit gardens. “Did you have a good time, tonight?” he asked. 

“I did, thanks to you,” she replied, looking up at him from underneath her lashes, as he drew her into her arms. 

“Happy Birthday, Charlotte,” he said tugging her close for a kiss. When he pulled away, Charlie let her arms slide down from around his neck, coming to rest against his chest, as she hummed softly.  

“I thought perhaps next year we could do something different for your birthday,” he said softly, holding a ring up. 

Looking up at him in surprise, Charlie reached up to stroke his smooth cheek with her hand.  “Ask me. Ask me and find out.” 

Bass tilted his head as he looked down at her.  “Charlotte Matheson, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” she murmured, pressing her lips against his. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

With a smile that said he never doubted what her answer would be, Bass took her hand, and slipped the ring on her finger before pulling it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss against it and her knuckles. When Charlie gave him a blinding smile, that one that showed her dimple, Bass knew he had made the right decision. 

“We’ll tell the family tomorrow, otherwise the entire Republic will know by morning,” he murmured with a nod towards the Hall where the party was winding down. 

Charlie nodded her agreement, as he wrapped her hand around his arm, and they made their way back.

* * *

Ignoring everyone on their way through the ballroom, heads bent together, Bass and Charlie made their way up the stairs as Angela and Miles looked on. 

Noticing the ring on Charlie's finger, Angie turned to her husband. “So, still thinking that was a good idea?” she asked with a raised brow. 

Miles scowled as he looked down at her. “I’m thinking I should probably warn him about know-it-all wives.” 

With a snort, Angela turned to show the last of their guests out of the Hall as Miles continued watching the stairs with a sigh.

* * *

Dismissing the guards on the second floor to the landing below, Bass pressed Charlie against her bedroom door, kissing her senseless as his thumb drew circles in the middle of her bare back. 

Chest heaving as they broke apart, Charlie’s hand’s fisted in his jacket as he buried his nose in her decolletage. 

“Bass,” she murmured, “I should probably tell you that-” 

“I don't care,” Bass whispered, moving back up to her jaw, “I don't care what you and Jason did before-” 

“That's just it, Bass. We never did anything.”

 Brain slamming to a stop, Bass pulled back his head to look at her. “Anything?” 

Charlie shook her head as understanding began to dawn in his eyes. “Never. With anyone.” 

The sound of Angie and Miles coming up the stairs spurred Bass into action. Twisting the door knob, he swung them into her room, grasping Charlie around the waist as he shut the door quietly behind them. 

The sound of the lock snapping into place sounded like a gunshot in Charlie's ears as Bass pressed her back against the door, holding her face still as he kissed her again, this time more demanding, his sudden erection pressing into her hip. 

Turning them, he slowly walked her backwards towards a nearby chair. pushing her down, before kneeling in front of her as he slowly pulled the hem of her dress up into her lap. 

Rubbing his hands up and down her legs, Bass leaned over her, kissing her again. Once he had her breathless, he rocked back, and ran his hands up the side of her hips. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, he pulled them down her legs, holding them to his nose. 

Charlie blushed furiously when he pulled them away, tucking them into his pocket. 

Keeping his eyes on hers as he spread her legs, Bass finally drug his eyes down to her core, her untouched, glistening pink slit, topped with curls a shade darker than those on her head, right in front of him. 

Looking back up at her, her neck and chest having gone the same color as her cheeks, Bass picked up her hands and placed them on the arms of the chair, telling her,  “Charlie, whatever you do, don’t let go of this chair.” 

A little crease appeared on her forehead, as Bass wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her forwards. 

Charlie gasped at the unexpected movement, only to moan a moment later when he ran his lips up her inner thigh. Turning his head, he did the same to other leg, before pressing a kiss to the crease between her hip and thigh. 

Looking up at her one last time, Bass used his thumbs to spread her open, surprising her with a long swipe of his tongue. 

“Bass!” She cried, a hand going to his curls. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, pulling back to move her hand back to the chair arm. 

“No!” she pleaded, looking devastated at the thought. 

“Then keep your hands where you’re supposed to,” he sternly ordered as he slipped a finger inside her. 

Charlie whimpered at the sensation, nodding her head in agreement. 

Leaning forward, Bass took another leisurely swipe up her center before circling her clit with his tongue. When she shuddered, he added another finger to her entrance, and sucked. She tasted sweet and tangy all at once as she flooded his mouth, her first orgasm shaking her entire body as she cried out his name. 

Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his tongue, sucking at her noisily until he had taken everything she had to offer. 

Rocking back on his heels, Bass pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap, pressing her wet heat against his trousers as he kissed her, his face still wet with her juices, smearing across her face. 

Clinging to him, Charlie rocked against him as his hands kneaded her ass, grinding her up and down his cloth covered cock, until his hands tightened on her with a groan and his forehead pressed down against her shoulder.   

Turning his head towards her, he nipped at her lobe. “Mine,” he growled, capturing her chin in his hand, turning her mouth towards his. 

Charlie kissed him, her body feeling like a boneless heap as she clung to his shoulders, the taste of her body on his tongue a heady thing. 

Helping her back into the chair, Bass stood, adjusting his own clothing before pulling her to her feet and straightening her dress as best he could. 

“I love you, Charlotte,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“I love you, too,” Charlie whispered back with a smile, her hand brushing across his cheek. 

Moving to the door, Bass unlocked it, and giving her a wink, disappeared from her room.

 

**1 year later**

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bass asked as he watched Charlie pick at her dinner.

“Huh?” she blinked, looking up at him.

Setting his fork down, Bass frowned. “Spill it.”

Charlie sighed as she continued to push her food around on her plate with a shrug. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“No kidding,” Bass observed, taking a sip of his wine. “You know, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were getting cold feet, and if not me, then every other patron in this restaurant watching us.”

At that, Charlie straightened in her seat, her lips darting out to moisten her lips.

Reaching across the table, Bass held out his hand.

With a smile, Charlie joined it with her own.

“What happened today?”

“What didn’t happen today?” she sighed, running a hand through her hair that she had left down.

“Well, you graduated first in your class, just like I knew you would,” he said with a grin, “but I have a feeling this has more to do with Jason and Nora than your accomplishments.”

“Jason’s home, as you’re well aware,” she replied with a frown.

“And he doesn’t approve of our upcoming nuptials?” Bass guessed.

“Obviously not,” Charlie bit out.

Bass sighed. “What did he say?”

“He said that I didn’t know what kind of man you were, or what kind of orders you gave. He wanted to know how I could love a monster.”

Bass ground his teeth together before relaxing enough to speak. “Charlie, you’ve been privy to every order that’s gone out of my office over the last year. Are you so easily swayed?” he asked, his tone cold.   

“Of course not,” she hissed, “but can I not be offended on your behalf?”

Face softening, he squeezed her hand. “While I appreciate your concern over my feelings, Charlotte, I think I can handle the slander of a jilted lover.”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed before she realized he was only teasing.  “Actually, I was more concerned over the implication that I have terrible taste in men.”

Bass barked in laughter, drawing even more attention to their table as he smiled at her with a shake of his head.

“Are you concerned about his presence here in the city?” he finally asked as his smile faded.

Charlie nodded her head reluctantly. “I’m afraid that he might attempt to make a scene at the party tomorrow or at the church next week.”

“Consider it handled,” he soothed her, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

Charlie nodded with a smile.

“And the other?” he asked softly.

“She scares me, Bass. The boys are both so young, and now with the baby on the way…”

“Did she threaten them?” he demanded to know.

“No. She said she wanted to know about the weapons stash on Oak Lane.”

Bass frowned, “But we moved all the weapons once we discovered her involvement with the rebels.”

“I know,” Charlie replied, “And so does she. What she really wanted was information on Daddy and Angie. She’s obsessed, Bass.”

Bass ran his eyes over this fierce, beautiful, woman that he’d come to love so much and squeezed her hand. “Miles and I won’t ever let her hurt our family again, Charlie. I promise.”

 

 


End file.
